


【贺顶红】新来的老师不要招惹

by Ningen_shikkaku



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 做卷子, 办公室 - Freeform, 后入, 年上, 自讨苦吃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningen_shikkaku/pseuds/Ningen_shikkaku
Summary: “我做完了。”莫关山高兴的像个孩子，把试卷递给正在托着下巴盯着他的男人，“我能走了吧？！”贺天的笑容越来越大，扫了一眼试卷，“四分之三都是错的啊。”“…你又没有说要做对。”莫关山有一种不好的预感。“这样就会显得我这个老师不合格啊。”贺天轻皱了皱眉，“这样敷衍我，还想让我放你走？！”
Relationships: 贺顶红 - Relationship
Kudos: 236





	【贺顶红】新来的老师不要招惹

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：@成皿良子

外面天已经黑了，学校里的人已经走的差不多了，办公室剩下的几个老师也开始收拾东西准备下班：“贺老师，那我们就先走了，麻烦你临走的时候锁一下办公室的门。”  
莫关山看着对面的人抬起头来对着离开的几个人微笑，温柔的提醒：“那你们路上小心。”  
几个女老师笑成了一朵花，互相推搡着离开了办公室。  
面前的老师是新来的，凭着帅气的外表和得体的言行举止在学校里收获了一堆迷妹迷弟。  
被称为“完美情人”，“最佳恋爱男友”，“行走的荷尔蒙”。  
莫关山根本搞不懂那些女人是怎么想的，眼睛怕不都是瞎的，怎么看都是一个小白脸好嘛，说不定还是个弯的呢！  
整天脸上挂着笑容，怕不是做了什么亏心事。  
所以莫关山听着身旁的人夸奖他心里就一肚子气，他非要搞一搞这个老师嚣张的气焰，杀杀他的威风！  
莫关山弄了一些“情趣用品”准备趁着上厕所的时间塞进他的抽屉里，然后当着所有人的面告诉大家，你们心目中的男神就是一个猥琐男。  
可莫关山怎么也没想到，竟然被现场抓了包。

办公室里已经空无一人，莫关山心里开始有些发毛，直接单枪直入：“喂！你什么时候放我走？！”  
贺天拉开抽屉将里面的假阳物拿了出来，轻轻一笑：“没想到莫关山同学还有这样的兴趣爱好。”  
“怎么可能！谁会用这些东西！！”莫关山急了。  
“那你怎么会有这些东西的？”贺天问。  
莫关山一时不知道怎么开口，将脸转向一旁不说话。  
“晚上的时候会用它来捅下面吗？”贺天勾了勾唇，打量着假阳物的尺寸。  
莫关山猛地睁大眼睛，看吧，他就是个阴险狡诈、表里不一的人，他果然没有猜错！！  
莫关山猛地向后退了一大步，用手抵作防御状：“谁他妈会用那么恶心的东西！！”  
“哦～”贺天轻挑眉，末调拉长，一副挑逗的语气，“那你把把这些东西塞进我的抽屉里干什么，难不成是担心我的性生活？”  
莫关山自知理亏，低头认错：“你想怎么惩罚我都行，只要别请家长。”  
“怕被家长知道还敢这样挑逗老师？”贺天从抽屉里又拿出一个按摩棒按下了开关，按摩棒瞬间大幅度的在办公桌上振动了起来。  
莫关山一张脸羞得通红，依旧死鸭子嘴硬：“我就是看不惯你，所以想整你…现在我知道我不对，你就放我走吧…！”  
贺天将抽屉里的东西全部掏了出来摆在了桌子上，“这些东西花了不少钱吧。”  
花了我好几百呢，莫关山很想喊出声，但还是乖乖的闭上嘴，低头看自己的鞋带。  
“不用的话多浪费啊，正好你教教我这些怎么用的，如果教的好了我就不告诉家长。”  
莫关山还以为自己听错了，猛地抬头就对上贺天戏谑的脸。  
“开、开玩笑的吧。”莫关山看着桌子上的那些东西，浑身一颤。  
“我的样子像是开玩笑吗？”贺天掏出手机，嘴中念念有词：“莫关山的妈妈…啊，找到了…”  
莫关山扑到贺天身上伸手去抓手机，“不能打…！我教你…！”  
贺天抬高手臂将手机举的高高的，揽住莫关山的腰，嘴角斜斜勾起，“这就对了嘛。”  
莫关山总算是看出来了面前的人就是魔鬼，他千不该万不该招惹他。  
莫关山咬牙切齿的想要起身却被死死的按在身上，“你…你放开我，我告诉你，你这叫猥亵学生！发现的话你就会被开除！”  
“我会不会被开除现在不知道，但是我知道你这样诬陷老师让你退学是很简单的事。”贺天不以为意的开口，看着莫关山一副快要哭的样子，嘴角的笑容越来越大。  
莫关山撇着嘴终于忍不住大哭起来，“你果然就是个混蛋！！！”  
“你不是一直就觉得我是混蛋吗？”贺天吻上面前通红的小脸，坏笑着去舔那眼角的泪珠，“还在厕所意淫我打炮。”  
莫关山顿时惊慌失措，“你、你是怎么知道的？！”  
“我可是注意你好久了。”贺天伸手摸进莫关山的运动裤里。  
莫关山挣扎着起身，他是意淫过，但是他捅人家而不是被捅！  
莫关山感受着手指在他的屁股上摸来摸去，顿时扭动起来拒绝手指靠近他的菊花。  
贺天干脆就将人压在了办公桌上，控制住了莫关山挣扎的身体。  
莫关山被吓到了，反应更大了起来，抓着手边的东西就往身后砸，“妈的！放开老子…！老子才不要被捅！！！”  
凑巧丢到身后的就有假阳物，贺天隔空抓住，做出一副为难的样子，“我不喜欢强迫别人，既然这样还是和家长协调解决。”  
说着莫关山就听到贺天开始拨打电话，不一会儿那边就有了声音，莫关山立刻怂了，“我做！我做！求你别打电话！！！”  
手机对面传出的智能系统女声被挂断，莫关山早已经抖得不成样子。  
“不给你点教训就不知道好好听话。”贺天叹了口气，将人放开。  
“滚蛋…！千万别让我抓住你的把柄……！”莫关山已经哭噎的不成样子，边哭边把地上的东西捡了起来，“不就是自慰嘛…！…谁没有撸过……！”  
贺天将手中的假阳物丢了过去，坏笑道：“我想看莫关山同学用这个。”  
莫关山咬牙切齿的接了过来，这里没有润滑液，只能用精液来扩张，想到这里他的脸更红了，这真的就是自作自受。  
贺天说不能弄脏别人的工作区域，所以莫关山只好在被某人观赏屁股的情景下转身开始套弄茎身，这种感觉太不好受了，总是很在意背后的目光，套弄了好久阳物挺立着不见有射出的迹象。  
莫关山已经有些累了，正喘息着身体猛地被猛地压了下去，贺天将他圈在怀里握住了他的手。  
手被牵引着快速的撸动起来，莫关山有些承受不住这样的攻势：“别！…慢点！！！”  
白浊液体射在了桌子上的一匝试卷上，莫关山全身痉挛的抓着桌子的边缘，大口的喘息着。  
这种快感是从来未有的，头一次撸管还能像这样全身爽的要死。贺天看着面前人享受的样子，将弄脏的试卷抽了出来放在了他的面前。  
莫关山一脸疑惑的看着贺天又从笔筒里拿了根钢笔递到他面前，“这个卷子可都是有数量的，既然你弄脏了就要负责啊。”  
“我的就是我的！”莫关山正准备将试卷收紧书包里，却被贺天抓住了手按在了试卷上。  
“这是明天上课要做的卷子，给你一个机会，做完你就可以早点回家了。”贺天揉了揉下巴，仿佛大发慈悲一样。  
“真的？那我做！”莫关山顿时高兴了，做个卷子就可以远离那些东西，简直太好了。  
莫关山找到一个空位，三下两下就把卷子随便填满了，又没有说要做对，更何况以他的智商，也不可能做对。  
“我做完了。”莫关山高兴的像个孩子，把试卷递给正在托着下巴盯着他的男人，“我能走了吧？！”  
贺天的笑容越来越大，扫了一眼试卷，“四分之三都是错的啊。”  
“…你又没有说要做对。”莫关山有一种不好的预感。  
“这样就会显得我这个老师不合格啊。”贺天轻皱了皱眉，“这样敷衍我，还想让我放你走？！”  
莫关山看着不远处开着的房门，抱着书包拔腿就跑。  
“莫同学妈妈，”贺天拿出手机叹了口气，“不知道得知自己儿子退学的事情会不会很难过。”  
莫关山临到门口停下了脚步，将书包用力的砸在了地上。

身体被用力的压在桌角的边缘，莫关山哽咽着看着面前的卷子，央求着身后的人轻一点儿。  
贺天一巴掌打在莫关山白嫩的屁股上，片刻就出现了通红的手印，“第三道选择题，重新算。”  
莫关山惊呼出声，颤颤的开口：“…疼。”  
贺天撸动着莫关山的阳物，很快的下面就硬了起来，莫关山身体猛地一抖，一股白浊就喷射在他的手心。  
“这是惩罚可不是奖励。”贺天勾了勾唇，将精液涂抹在穴口，手指试探着想要进去。  
莫关山只觉得眼前的数字在跳，握着笔的手也在不停的打颤。身下多了一个东西，是跳蛋。  
贺天看了眼算出来的答案，“这么简单的题也算不对吗？”  
贺天推动开关，看着莫关山后穴猛然缩紧，他装作一副恍然大悟的表情：“原来这个东西是这么用的啊。”  
振动感从后穴传入四肢，莫关山控制不住的呻吟出声，“你停下…！哈啊…停下……！”  
“莫同学难道不想早点做完回家吗？”贺天看了眼一旁的按摩棒，“一会儿再试试按摩棒吧。”  
莫关山赶紧抹掉眼泪开始认真算题，贺天看着穴口露在外面的长线，恶意的去拉动，听着身下人隐忍的喘息和哭声，笑容越来越深。  
“这道题上课的时候讲过，不认真听吗？”贺天开口提醒。  
莫关山赶紧划掉答案，贺天无奈的开口：“错了就要受到惩罚。”  
身下的振动猛地调到了最大，莫关山伸手去推贺天，脑袋却被死死地压制桌子上不能动弹。  
“如果莫同学不认真的话，今天可能就回不去了，你还有十五道错题需要改正。”  
莫关山边哭便开始写，这些题都是他蒙的，哪些是错的哪些是对的，他根本就不知道，最后被强制射到第五次的时候莫关山的手已经握不住笔了。  
“我真的错了…！你让我走吧…！”莫关山的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉在了试卷上，瞬间就模糊成一片，他侧过身亲吻贺天的下巴，抽噎着求饶：“求…求你…！”  
穴内的东西抽了出去，他还以为是贺天放过了他，转过身看到贺天粗大的茎身，不知道什么时候穴内撞的东西已经换成了贺天的大鸟。  
贺天微喘了口气，抚摸着面前通红的小穴，然后撸动了几下，精液就喷射在了莫关山的屁股上，小穴张张合合的往下在流水，满是邀请的意味。  
贺天将又已经涨大的阳物捅了进去，这东西比假阳物和按摩棒还要大，莫关山感觉像要从他的肚子里冲出来。  
他无力的瘫软在桌子上，双眼失神，只能从口中发出喘息和呻吟声。  
“老师肏的你爽不爽？”贺天抓着莫关山的屁股，又是一巴掌打在红肿的屁股上。  
前端抖了抖，白浊控制不住的往外冒出来，莫关山的意识已经模糊混乱，全身如在云里雾里，两条腿直打颤，下意识回应：“…哈啊…爽……老师肏的…我好爽……快点！”

莫关山不知道那夜自己被干了多久，又是射了多少次才昏过去的，他醒来的时候面前已经是老妈的脸：“关山，身体好点儿了吗？”  
“我怎么回来的？！”莫关山愣了愣。  
“你们贺老师送你回来的。”  
“什么？！他没有和你说什么吧？！！”莫关山瞬间清醒了。  
“你老师说你身体不舒服，让你这个星期在家修养身体。”莫妈妈笑着开口，“还送来了一套试卷让你在家好好学习，你们老师还真是对学生负责。”  
莫关山看到床头的试卷，就想到办公室里被肏的全身发软差点叫爸爸的事情，一把抓起丢在了门上。  
门外贺天走了进来，微笑着开口：“这几天我都会按时来检查，帮你补习落下的功课，你可要认真做卷子。”  
“妈！！！”莫关山嘶喊：“帮我把卷子捡起来！！！”


End file.
